marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermann Göring (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Berlin, Germany, Europe. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Charles Nicholas | First = Young Allies Vol 1 1 | Death = October 15, 1946 | HistoryText = Preface Hermann Göring (January 12, 1893 – October 15, 1946) is based on the real life Nazi. Presumably, the fictional character's history is mostly the same as his real life counterpart. The scope of this article is to cover the activities of the fictional character and his interactions in the Earth-616 universe. For a full history of the real life Hermann Göring, consult Wikipedia. Further, as it has been revealed that a number of wartime adventures were fictional accounts of actual events , some of the appearances listed below are as accurate as their depiction in Timely Comics publications. In addition to the slanted propaganda of these publications, a number of appearances by Göring may have been the work of impersonators, as much like Hitler, Göring employed actors to pose as him in public. World War II Hermann Göring was the Reichstag (Deit of the Realm) of Germany between 1932 to 1945 and was the right hand man of Adolf Hitler during World War II. 1941 Göring accompanied Hitler to the Black Forest Concentration Camp where American millionaire Henry Baldwin was being kept prisoner in order to prevent him donating money to the British war effort. Baldwin was rescued by Captain America and Bucky, who delivered Hitler and Goering humiliating defeats . Later, Göring was delivered another humiliating personal defeat when his car was stolen by Bucky and the Young Allies as they rescued Agent Zero -- a British spy -- from the clutches of Hitler and the Red Skull. 1942 In 1942, Göring was present during many of Hitler's speeches that were interrupted by the pirate radio station Freedom Broadcast and the Destroyer . He was also on hand when Hitler decided to have his agents break the Python out of Alcatraz and use him to try and destroy the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner . Shortly after this, Göring spent time drinking in a bar with a number of Nazi officials, including Dr. August Draus the inventor of an anti-aircraft beacon light and his assistant Eric Koenig. Unaware that Nick Fury was overhearing their conversation they discussed how Draus was the only one who knew how to make the lights. When Göring proposed a toast to Hitler, he noticed that Fury did not raise his glass with everyone else in the bar and recognized who he was. Despite Göring's attempt to capture the American soldier, Fury managed to escape with Draus as his prisoner with the aid of the traitorous Koenig . Shortly thereafter, Göring was present when Hitler demanded that Baron Strucker destroy the French town of Cherbeaux for resisting the Nazis and allying with Fury and his Howling Commandos . When American comic book artist Carl Burgos wrote a comic openly mocking Hitler and arranged to have it air dropped over Nazi Germany, Göring helped Hitler with a plan to assassinate the comic book creator. However, this assassination plot was foiled thanks to the Human Torch, Toro, and fellow comic artist Bill Everett . 1943 For his continued failures to stop the Sub-Mariner, Göring was reprimanded by Hitler who then sent his agent Admiral von Roeder to destroy Atlantis, but this plan ultimately failed . Later, when Hitler was plotting one of his many failed attempts to invade Britain, Göring suggests to use Herr Blutcher -- a devoted Nazi and mental patient -- to lead the invasion. This plan was foiled by the Human Torch and Toro . Göring was also present when Hitler sanctioned the use of "War Water", another weapon that was destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro . Göring was also present when Hitler met with Mussolini and Imperial Japanese Emperor Hirohito to accept an offer from the Torso to eliminate Captain America and Bucky, an assassination attempt that also was met with failure . When Hitler wished unleash biological weapons on the United States, he and Göring attended the exhibition of the living weapon known as Fungi and saw that the creature was unleashed upon their enemies. Despite the creatures promise, it was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky . 1944 Göring was present as Hitler furiously recounted the many defeats the Nazis had faced at the hands of Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos, and Hitler subsequently assigning the Agent of 1000 Faces to destroy the Commandos, yet another failed mission . Göring was also part of the "Phantom Invaders" plot that was foiled by the Destroyer . Göring was present when Hitler assigned Nazi spies to purchase a meteor fragment that was a highly destructive weapon that was being sold to the highest bidder . Accompanying Hitler to Italy, Göring also witnessed Allied victories over the area . 1945 In his last recorded appearance on Earth-616, Göring was with Hitler when he assembled the League of Hate, Nazi spies disguised as wounded American soldiers who were sent to the United States to sow descent among the American people. This plan was thwarted by the second Captain America and Bucky . Death In the real world, Hermann Göring abandoned his post in 1945, fleeing to Berlin, being stripped of his titles by Hitler. Orders went out to the SS that Göring and his family were to be killed should Berlin fall. However, Göring managed to escape this fate with his family and was eventually captured of the Allies in Bavaria on May 19, 1945. He stood on trail for war crimes for his involvement in the Third Reich. He was found guilty of his crimes and was sentenced to hang, however on October 15, 1946, the night before his execution -- Goering took his own life by swallowing cyanide pills. If this is the fate of his Earth-616 remains to be confirmed, it may be possible that Göring, like Hitler, may have found a way to cheat death following the Nazi's defeat in the war. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:WWII Characters